Episode 8207 (8th September 2013)
Plot The police call at the Rovers to ask Karl about Craig's disappearance. Karl says he barely knows him and just bought him a computer game to cheer him up. They are satisfied. David plans a birthday party for Max to cheer him up and invites Simon and Liam. Beth is in pieces about Craig. Chesney and Kirk use the van to look for him. Roy visits Hayley. When she reminisces about their visit to York, Roy suggests they go back but she isn't keen - she just wants to go home. Jason tries to convince Dev that Karl is involved in Craig's disappearance. Audrey looks forward to having her house back to normal but Owen tells her he's found a problem with her roof. Jason watches Karl like a hawk. Beth thinks Craig is dead. Karl is shocked when he gets a call from Craig. They arrange to meet at the railway track, where Craig spent the night, with Karl telling Stella he's going to help Tez with his best man speech. Karl tells Craig to return home or the police will find him and punish him for the fire. Max is still jealous of Lily and stays upstairs during his own party. He overhears David telling Kylie he wants to adopt Max so they can be a proper family, and is thrilled. Carla, Fiz and Julie visit Hayley. They admire her show of strength. Emily tries to console Roy by talking about how her faith helped her when she lost Ernest but he tells her her God doesn't exist and life is a joke with Hayley as its victim. She is shocked at his outburst. Craig tells Karl he can't stand living in Coronation Street knowing what he did and he'd rather go to prison than go back. Karl nearly loses patience with Craig but backs down and promises everything will be fine if he does what he says. Owen tells Audrey she has dry rot in her roof and she'll have to move out while he's repairing it. As No.8 is full, she has to go to a B&B. Roy thinks he was too hard on Emily. Craig turns up at the Rovers. When Beth asks why he ran away, he says he's being beaten up at school by two boys. Hayley is pleased when Roy accepts her challenge of learning to drive a car. Hayley refuses to be miserable and decides to use the time she has left to go places. Jason and Dev can't help noticing that Craig turned up not long after Karl did. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Karl Munro - John Michie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Carla Connor - Alison King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies Guest cast *PC Burke - Giles Ford Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway, cellar and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Hayley's room *Railway track Notes *This episode was an hour in length, shown out of its usual slot at 7.00pm on Sunday 8th September. Two episodes were edited together to create this episode and it therefore has two production codes. This was due to coverage of England's football World Cup qualifier with Moldova being transmitted on Friday 6th September. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl tries to remain cool when the police call to investigate Craig's disappearance; the factory workers visit Hayley in hospital, but Roy continues to struggle and can't bring himself to open the cafe; David has an idea to cheer up a jealous Max; and Audrey looks forward to getting her house back to normal. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,310,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns